In Everyone's Best Interest
by Obsessed Alois
Summary: Dave/John Karkat/John Sollux/Karkat ?Dave/Sollux? . What is a plot? Okay, Dave wants John, Sollux wants Karkat, K&J are living together and are dating. D&S live together, they are not dating. D&S try and break them up. I can't summarize. Just read it.
1. Chapter 1

_I'll make this short and sweet. I haven't written in almost a year. Please bear with me and my shitty way of getting back into writing. Reviews are welcomed as always._

Your name is John Egbert. You are currently 22 years old and you are having the biggest argument with the man, well, troll you love. And the man you love, and hate simultaneously is named Karkat Vantas.

You have no fucking idea what you two were arguing about now. It all seemed like static noise as he went off in a rage about something you were too tired to listen too. This wasn't anything new. You two had been fighting since the first day you met. Well, no, that wasn't completely true. He fought. You just sat there trying so hard to keep that dorky smile on your face as you took the blame for whatever it was you were arguing about. But, it wasn't always like this. There was a time you remember you were so much happier being with Karkat. You still were happy, you just had a lot more arguments than you did back then.

After the game, and your developing two year relationship, Karkat came and stayed with you on earth. In fact, most of the trolls lived on earth now. Somehow, it became socially acceptable to have them integrate into your humanistic community. Who the hell knows how that happened? Either way, you enjoyed having your Sburb friends around. You're pretty sure it'd break you to only have contact with them over Pesterchum. (This seems to be the case for a few trolls you never had any real connections too. Aradia, Nepeta, Equius, and Terezi if you wanted to name specifics.) And how ironic was it that most all of you lived in the same apartment block? Strider would fit so well into this situation.

Speaking of The Knight of Time, he lived only a block over. And even after the game, you guys stayed best bros. God, how you longed to spend more time with him than you did. God, your lives were busy. God, you were jealous of Sollux who got to room with the king of irony and coolness himself. (Reluctantly by both Dave and Sollux, of course.) But that was in a platonic way right? Right.

Because when you looked at your boyfriend, or how he would put it (which you still didn't quite fully understand) matesprite, you smile and think _'No matter how much shit you have to take you want to be with him.' _

Your name is David Strider. You are currently 23 years old and pressing your ear to the apartment door of John Egbert and Karkat Vantas trying to make out what the hell they were fighting about now. Of course, you weren't alone in this self-depraving act of privacy violation. Your roommate and frenemy of recent is with you. His name is Sollux Captor and you two are currently telepathically coming up with a plan to separate this lovely hateful couple for your own gain. Selfish yes, but your cool is breaking at the thought of having John put up with any more of this yelling.

Besides, your supposed to be here. John invited you to dinner, which was more than likely the cause of their current argument. John was as forgetful as he was adorkable, and usually brought things up last minute. He could be such a pain in the ass to everyone sometimes. And an extremely cute one at that.

Your name is Sollux Captor. You are currently 23 years old and are fucking sick of waiting for this dumb argument to end. You knock on the door as both you and Dave tried to not look like they were suspiciously spying on the couple. When there was a silence you took that as a sign to let yourself in. You opened the door and made your way in, a young Strider following you and kicking the door shut. **"Hey, K.K., Egderp, Where's the food?" **you casually say with your infamous lisp hitting hard the S's.

John laughed his dorky laugh which you can tell is just a tad forced, but otherwise sincere. **"Sorry guys, I got sidetracked and forgot to make something. Would pizza be okay?" **he said rubbing the back of his neck. Karkat looked just as irritated by that motion as any motion Egbert could've put forward at that instant. And his anger was stupidly fucking adorable. Fuck, you envied Egbert and his stupid fucking relationship.

**"We could always go out. It's on me." **Strider suggested and John looked to Karkat with hopeful eyes. The troll sighed angrily and pinched the space in between his eyes.

Your name is Karkat Vantas. You are currently 23 years old and that look Egderp is giving you is so painfully hopeful that you won't absolutely detest this idea is enough to make your vascular organ split in half. It is in fact, the most guilt tripping thing you have ever seen. And gog, how he is so fucking adorable doing it. **"Fine. I'll grab my coat." **You say and head off to the bedroom before you can see the dork jump for joy and almost wrap his arms around you tightly. But, that'd cause you to blush and you weren't about to let Sollux, or that prick Strider you for that matter, see you fucking blush.

You grab both yours and John's coat from your shared bedroom and head back to the three handing the raven-haired boy his jacket. **"Alright, where do you guys want to eat?" **Strider asks as all four of you head out the apartment door and discuss your plans for the evening ahead in the elevator down to the lobby. The warm spring sunset and partial breeze adds to that wonderful feeling you get from holding John's hand. And even though you two were just in a huge fight, your temper exploding on the poor soul, you know for a fact this is the man you love and equally hate at the same time.

_Ha, what is a plot? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. Expect more soonish(?) Constructive Criticism and plot ideas are always welcome. I have no idea where I'm going with this._


	2. Chapter 2

I make what the characters say bold because it's easier for me to go back and see what I need to see. Also, if you're confused on what Sollux is saying, replace the 'th's' with s's.

Chapter two:

Your name is Karkat Vantas and it has been about two weeks since that lovely night out with John, Sollux, and that asshole Dave. It is now mid-spring and John's spring break ended three days ago, leaving you alone in your two bedroom apartment. You sigh as you force yourself up to get the door hearing someone knock obnoxiously too loud for 9 a.m.

Grumbling as you slug your way to the door you don't even notice you're still in your sleep-wear. It didn't really bother you as you open the door to see one Sollux Captor standing in your doorway. **"What do you want, asshole? Shouldn't you be bother Strider or something?"** he grumbled stepping aside to let the troll in. You hear him say something along the lines of _"You idiot, he goeth to thcool with John." _and you just grumble as you go into your kitchen and make a pot of coffee. Sollux has decided to make himself comfortable at your kitchen table, which would bother you more if you weren't so damn groggy. **"Alright, Captor, what do you want?" ** you say as you watch the coffee drip into the coffee pot. _"Can't a guy come a vithit hith friend without being quethtioned?" _**"No, now spill." ** You say as you pour both you and him a cup of black coffee before handing it off to the hacker.

"_Fine, I wanted to thpend the day with thomeone before I have to go back to work and Thrider ithn't here to bother." _You shrug indifferently as you sip at you scalding hot coffee. That seemed like a reasonable request. **"What would we be doing?" **_"Hell if I know. I need to pick up a few thingth. Thample the Thquare maybe?" _You groan and reluctantly agree as you down your coffee and go get changed.

Your name is Sollux Captor and this is the first time you have actually felt happy in a long _long _time. It could be due to the perfect whether or it could be because you just ate at a restaurant that actually served good troll food or it could be because you are madly in love with the person you are currently walking with. Your best guess is the last one. Yes, it is one Karkat Vantas that has 'Captored' your vascular organ. Oh gog, that was horrible. That's beside the point.

You two are holding up some idle conversation when you walk by a pet store. **"Hey, KK, wanna go look at human petth?" **_"Why in fuck's sake would I want to do that?" _**"Becauthe their cute." **'But, they hold no candle to you…' you silently add as you drag Karkat into the shop. You find it quite amusing (and heart wrenching) seeing Karkat gape at the animals. **"Don't tell me you've never theen a dog before." **_"Shut up! John's allergic to every kind of pet there is." _You scoff at the mention of John. Of course he was. That was just another thing to add to the list of why you would make such a better matesprite than him.

As the worker at the quaint pet shop the dog let it out of its cage you see Karkat get tackled by the massive, furry beast and have the dog lick his face. You find a laugh sneaking it's way past your lips as Karkat calls for you to help. _"Holy shit! Get this bark beast off of me! Don't just stand there and laugh you asshole! Help me!" _Even when you do eventually pull the large dog off of Karkat, you're still laughing at how incredibly distraught Karkat is. **"Gog, you're pretty fucking adorable." **And it wasn't until after you said you realized what had escaped your mouth.

Your name is Karkat Vantas and what the fuck did Sollux just say? **"Wait, what?" **_"The dog I meant. The dog ith adorable. Did you honethtly think I wath talking about you KK?" _**"I was not so just shut it Lispy McLithhhhhhp!" **_"Okay, I get it, I have a lithp. Tho what? Human girlth love my lithp."_ **"Oh really? Because last time I checked you were the most homosexual person out of our group." **_"Thith coming from guy who'th dating Egderp." _**"Shut up!"**

Your banter continues like that on your way back to your apartment and into the block, where you''re met with the sight of your boyfriend and that asshole Dave studying. **"Alright "Strider, get the fuck out. I have private things to do with Egbert here." **You say and notice Dave's composer has slightly slipped. Youwere too busy paying attention to Strider's anger to notice Sollux's. Dave and your troll pal leave Justas John places a kiss on your cheek with his buck-toothed grin. _"So, what'd you do while I was gone?" _The blue eyed boy asks entangling your hands together.

"**Well, Sollux came over around nine and we just went into town. It's his last day before he has to go back to work. What about you?" **_"That sounds nice. School was okay. Dave and I went to grab coffee afterwards then we headed here to study." _**"I still don't understand why you're friends with that prick." **A laugh was let out by John. _"Because he's my bro. Don't worry, I only have eyes for you." _ He says causing a blush to form across your cheeks as he presses your lips together and gives you a smile as he pulls away. _"What do you want for dinner?" _ He asks heading toward the kitchen. **"You."** You grumble as you grasp his hand and pull him down the hall to your shared bedroom for some sloppy make-outs….and then some.

Sorry, I can't write good sex scenes. Reviews and constructive criticism is always welcome~!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Guysguysguysguysguys. I am so excited to write this story. **_**So **_**motherfucking excited.**

Let's count how many times I can use the word 'Strider'!

Your name is John Egbert and you are currently in the middle of your class. You have decided to major in Exobiology for two reasons. One, you currently know there are other life forms on other planets and two, it sounded pretty fucking close to Ectobiology. Your best bro Dave Strider is currently sitting next to you, doodling instead of writing down the notes. He's double majoring in both Exobiology and Musicology. You have absolutely no idea why he picked Exobiology as his second major. Irony? Yeah, irony seems about right.

The blonde slides you a small piece of paper. This isn't abnormal since it's usually what you guys do. He'll ask you stupid questions in the form of a quick sketch and you'd reply with words he doesn't fully comprehend. It was almost like a game. You place your index finger on the sheet and slide it toward you. It has a picture of you and Dave at the altar of a church. You, of course, are in a ridiculously poofy wedding dress and Dave is sliding what you can only imagine to be a wedding ring on your finger. The best part is, Dave still has his sunglasses on. Of course he does. He's Dave Strider, after all. You stifle a laugh and write _'Till shades do us part' _and slide it back to Dave. Out of the corner of your eye you see a smirk appear and what seems like a chuckle.

He's going back to scribbling again and for the mean time you do your best to focus on what's being taught. Of course, you fail and your mind trails off to Karkat. The thought of him waiting for you at home makes your stomach flip in pure joy and a smile takes control of your lips.

Your name is Dave Strider and you know that hopeless romantic smile on John's face. It crushes you every time you see it because you just _know_ that you aren't the reason behind it. It takes a huge chuck of Strider façade to cover up the pain you feel welling up in your chest but, you manage to do it. You looked down sadly at the drawing of you and John getting married. You feel tears sting the back of your eyes knowing it will never happen but your lips turn upward at the stupid caption he wrote. You push back the tears and continue sketching.

This time, it's multiple panels of you and John walking through the park, getting coffee, going to the zoo, and other romantic things. You even include you and him in an empty movie theater watching Con Air for good measure. You slide it back and stopped yourself from tapping your pencil impatiently.

He slides the paper not nearly fast enough and you see that he's circled all the panels and written _'All of the above.' _Perfect. This is perfect. This is the best most perfect thing that has ever happened. You have somehow interpreted this note as an acceptance letter from John Egbert to go on a date. This time, you let a smirk over take your glorious Strider features and scribble _'Don't tell that angry troll boyfriend of yours. He'll get jealous.' _And slide it back. John let's his laughter slip just as the class is dismissed and it takes another huge chunk of your Strider façade to hide your over barring smile trying to barge onto your face.

Your name is Sollux Captor and you could've sworn you just passed your roommate Dave Strider and his crush of a lifetime, John Egbert walking to Karkat and John's apartment. You shrug indifferently knowing Karkat is off working and won't be back until later today. You were just in there to return the security CD you borrowed for your computer.

You know Dave is trying extremely hard to get John to break it off with Karkat and you're strangely okay with that. In fact, you're rooting for Dave to steal John away from Karkat. That way, when Karkat's heartbroken, he'll turn to you and you can finally have him to yourself. But, you weren't being too painfully obvious about it like Strider was. At least, you didn't think you were.

A few hours later you hear Dave walk into your shared apartment. He immediately stalks over to his room and plugs in his iPhone into his dock and blast some earthly human music that you know you're going to have to deal with until he gets over his depressed mood.

"**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town."**

"**I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down."**

'_Oh my fucking gog, not this shit again.' _ You think as you grab the pint of strawberry ice-cream from the fridge and head back to Strider's room.

"**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you."**

"**Been here all along so why can't you see you belong with me?"**

You toss him the container of frozen wonders and yank his phone from the dock to stop the music. "I take it John completely bruthed you off ath thoon ath KK came home?" He nods and you sigh and sit next to him on his bed. "Alright Thrider, talk." You say and hand him the spoon as he practically spills himself out next to you. You know that you have to be careful with this because you're the only other person who he allows himself to be vulnerable in front of other than Rose and since she's not here, you're the next best thing.

It was 10 by the way. I used the word Strider 10 times in one chapter. I'm so sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you have a sneaking suspicion that Dave Strider might have the hots for your boyfriend. At first you just assumed that he and John had to spend some regular 'Bro time' together. You were somewhat okay with this since it gave you a day to yourself which you could use to see how everyone back home was doing. But today is Saturday. You and John _always_ spend Saturday together. It's a fucking tradition between you two. Saturdays have always been the days where you and John go on a date to a small café to have coffee and catch up on things you didn't have the time to talk about during the week. After that you would bicker about where you would go next until you two ultimately decided on a place you would both enjoy. After spending the day together, you would come home and snuggle under blankets and use each other as pillows as you took turns watching Nicolas Cage films and Romcoms.

But that apparently wasn't happening today considering you woke up to an empty bed a half-full pot of coffee and a sticky not attached to your fridge reading 'Hey Karkat, gone out with Dave for the day. I'll call you when I can to check in. Enjoy your day off! I'll be home before movie night commences. Love, John.' That was just fucking great. Your boyfriend was out with the guy you can't fucking stand.

Honestly, you fucking tolerated him enough as it was when you had your group outings but when this insufferable prick tries to steal your boyfriend of two years that's where you draw the god damn line. And John, John doesn't even realize what the fuck is going on here! He's such a fucking idiotic shit stain that sometimes he makes you want to pry your own fucking vascular pump from your stupid chest so you are incapable of the amount of pity you feel for John fucking Egbert.

Okay, so maybe you're over reacting just a little. That doesn't mean it doesn't piss you off. Now you're left here in this empty fucking apartment until your stupid Matesprite gets home so you two can cuddle and talk about the shit you were supposed to talk about at fucking brunch this morning. You're not even sure why you're this fucking upset. You're usually somewhat fine with the kind of shit Strider pulls. But this is just unbelievable.

You suspect that the main reason for your extreme bitterness isn't in fact Dave. While he is the cause of it, the main reason you're upset is that John doesn't even notice. He never fucking notices. He hasn't noticed how Dave feels about him let alone how you feel about Dave's grubby little paws all over the stupid buck-toothed asshole. You hated how naïve John was. Then again, he was always like this. Even when something is painstakingly fucking obvious he never fucking notices the fruity rumpus going on around him.

You're starting to think John Egbert would've made a better Kismesis than a Matesprite because right now, you fucking hate him.

**A/N: Wow, Okay filler much. It just needed an update. A poll is now up on my profile of who you all would like to see more of in this story! I will take the majority whenever I feel like updating but, the poll will remain open until a second poll in reinstated as to how you want the story to end. Until then show me the loves you have for your couples! Critiques and Reviews are welcomed~**


End file.
